Alone I Break
by Nyte Brayker
Summary: What if it had been Dawn the Vampire Slayer? Inspired by Korn's 'Alone I Break' Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alone I break

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimer: Joss is God, but I'd love to buy Spike off of E-Bay

Pairing: Wait 'n' See

Feedback: Please! Also wide distribution would be killer.

Notes: Sorry about the long delay, school and the job from hell happened. 

A/N: This is AU and I now have joined the 21st century and got A.I.M. My SN is NyteBrayker. I'd love to hear from y'all.

Summery: What if it was the other way around? What if it had been Dawn the Vampire Slayer? Not Buffy? There are no Scoobies. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~ 

Dawn Summers fell onto her bed with a grateful sigh. It had been a long night for the sixteen year old and having her 18 year old younger sister Buffy chatter at her non stop about boys, parties, and what ever else got irritating. It was everything she couldn't have and add that on top of moving and Slaying, it was tiring.

Atleast she had her own room in this house. It was decorated with shades of dark green and black. A mahogany clothes chest in one corner that could open up to reveal clothes and then weapons. Books lay everywhere and a nice sound system played some Ozzy at low volume and she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came with cruel vengence. Dawn woke up at five thirty in order to take a quick shower before Buffy accousted the bathroom for two hours. Dressing was easy, black pants, boots, t-shirt that said"You're just jealous cause the voices talk to me,"and a pair of shades. Picking up her messenger bag and pulling her hair back, she went downstairs to watch t.v.

"But, Mom! Why does Dawn get to have a car?" Buffy whined.

"Because Dawn has show maturity and paid for it and her insurance," Joyce replied calmly.

Dawn smirked. Why shouldn't Buffy be jealous of her jag? It had taken a lot of work to fix it up and not to mention funding from six jobs. She even wondered if she should name it. 

~*~*~

(Later that night)

"Hey, Wille, what's the word?" Dawn inquired as she sat at the end of the bar. She got along with Willie pretty well since she paid him well.

"There's a new big evil in town," the snitch told her," Goes by the name Spike. Word has it he's killed two Slayers in the past century, not a nice guy. Hangs around with these other vamps."

"Any chance you would know where he's staying?" Dawn asked and pulled out a fifty.

"Some warehouse at the edge of town. You didn't hear it from me," Willie replied and turned to go to the other end of the bar.

The warehouse looked questionable, but if she were a vamp, she'd have that as a head quarters. It was literally falling apart. With a stake in hand a cross around her neck, she entered it. The catwalk was empty, but there was activity on the first level. A party of some sort.

There was a dark haired vampir she identified as Angelus and then there was Drusilla, his childe, and finally, Spike. The bleach blonde vampire sat on a couch, looking really pissed off that Drusilla was fawning over Angelus. 

Dawn knew she could do one of three things. Attack and risk death, come back while it's daylight, or try to blend in among the various demon guests. That way she could take out all the major players and leave quietly. With cat like silence, she jumped down from the catwalk, and entered a crowd near the punch bowl filled with blood.

~*~

Spike glared in Angelus' direction and a sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Standing up, he walked over to the blood bowl and saw a punker girl talking with some Aris demons. She was human and the Slayer. He could smell it.

" 'S not often that a Slayer graces a get together of the undead," Spike said loudly and the entire party turned to look at Dawn.

"Slayer? This isn't a rave is it?" Dawn retorted innocently," And isn't Slayer a band?"

"What have you got here, Spike?" Angelus sneered," Looks like a Slayer, smells like a Slayer. Hmm, must be a Slayer."

"Kill her!"Drusilla cheered and Dawn knew she was screwed.

The british vampire knew it was a very bad time to have a revelation, but it did happen. The girl was beautiful and Drusilla obviously didn't want him. And it would make Angelus so bloody pissed.

"This bint's mine. I'll take her downstairs and torture her for a bit. You can finish her off," Spike stated and shoved Dawn in the direction of the basement.

Once they were downstairs, Dawn kicked into action. She whirled around and barrel kicked him in the face. Spike grabbed the back of her jacket, it tore, and she ducked into a sewer pipe.

~*~*~  


The next night Dawn came home and heard Buffy drooling over some guy. She made her way to her room. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"Go away," Dawn stated.

"Open the bloody door or I'll drain your sister dry," a familiar voice growled.

The door was opened quickly and there was Spike.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Alone I Break

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimer: The usual. 

Distribution: Pweese!

Feedback will be treasured and if I find any flames, I'll sic Ian Nottingham on you. Hehehehe.

Summery: From bad to just weird.

Dedication: To v_Spikey_v and to everyone else who reviewed.

~~~~~~

"You'll drain my sister dry? Why would you want to? Empty calories, I assure you. That and silcone. Well, I guess one dumb blonde deserves another," Dawn openly mocked him, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I wouldn't be so bloody cocky if I were you," Spike growled.

"How can I be cocky if I'm female? Or were you refering back to yourself?" Dawn retorted and he looked a little miffed," What? You don't believe me? You wanna check? I can assure you I'm female."

"You have no saddening idea who you're messing with." 

"William the Bloody. Killed two Slayers, but the nick name was derived from the bloody awful poetry he used to write. Do you want to come in or are you going to stand there?" She inquired and let him in, "How can I help you?"

"Help me?" The blonde replied.

"Yes. You're pretty whipped in my opinion. I know a good remedy," Dawn sat on her bed.

"I am not whipped!" Spike protested.

~~~~~~~

Spike was absolutely amazed at this Slayer. She was funny and he half expected her to stake him when he was standing outside her door. She even had the audacity to make fun of him and tempt him to see if she was female.Her room was nice.

"I am not whipped!" He protested, "I'm here to cut a deal with you."

"What sort of deal? Do I get a monkey?" Dawn smiled slyly. At his shifting from human to vampire, she grabbed a stake, "Okay, down to business then." She shifted into Slayer mode.

"Angelus is up to bloody something. End of the bleeding world or some such rot. You help me, I'll help you," Spike began," I will help prevent the end of the world and you let me and Dru skip town."

"Deal, but you cross me, I'll kill her. But I don't see why you want to skip town. I could tolerate you," Dawn offered, she had several friends that were demons.

"You're an unusual chit. You know that?"

"Not everything that goes bump in the night is evil. Have you ever been to Willie's?"

"Yes. The bartender's a pillock. Makes a pretty good bloody mary though," Spike said thoughtfully.

"You want to catch a game of darts? Maybe a few drinks? Ya know, to celebrate our alliance."

Spike nodded and wondered what this girl was doing to him. By now she should be dead and he should be with Dru. But instead, they were in her sweet ride and he was flipping through her CD case.

"You have the Sex Pistols? I thought most modern day chits were into those Backsreet blokes."

"Please. Listening to their music makes me want to kill them. I have a question for you. Is Ozzy Osbourne a demon?" Dawn said.

"No. Human. Would make a pretty decent vampire though."

~~~~~~~~ 

Dawn was having fun. Several of her demon friends were there and she'd beaten Spike at both pool and darts. He was a bit on the irritated side, but they were getting along. He told her about music and how Billy Idol stole his look.

"Well, Nibblet, it's two am and the sun's going to start coming up. Any chance I could bum a ride off ya?" Spike inquired as they got into the car.

"Nibblet?" Dawn repeated, "Sure, you can get a ride."

TBC

Note: I know I'm evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Alone I Break

Author: Nyte Brayker

Disclaimers: I don't own them but soon I will. Thank you, E-Bay.

Distribution: Pweese!

Feedback: Needed to survive.

Dedication: To those who review.

Notes: Buffy is a ditz in this story. I got the idea from that one scene in Becoming. Plus in the series she's 

Just bitchy.

Summery: Spike gets beat up and kicked out and Dawn meets Xander and Willow.(I changed my mind)

~~~

Dawn sighed and attempted not to look bored as the teacher lectured them on the signifigence of something that she cared not to pay attention to. In front of her were two people, a guy and a girl, they were playing travel checkers and talking quietly.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked as he caught her staring.

"Sorry. It's sort of hard being the new girl," Dawn made an excuse quickly, " I'm Dawn Summers."

"Xander Harris is the name," The boy introduced.

"I'm Willow Rosenburg," the red head stated shyly.

By the time the period was over, it was like they knew each other for years. Xander even did the Snoopy Dance.

~~~~~~~

Spike stumbled towards the Summer's residence. He was beaten and bruised, not to mention cut up a bit. He let himself in and crept up the stairs to Dawn's room. The door was open and he sort of fell on to the floor.

"Geez, Spike, don't you knock?" Dawn inquired as she rolled him onto his back, " Oh my God."

"Who's this guy?" A teenage boy asked and Spike instantly knew they wouldn't get along.

"His name's Spike," Dawn hauled Spike into a sitting position and began to bandage him up, "What happened?"

"Angelus and Dru found out about our deal and they're not bloody happy," Spike replied as he rested his back against the bed, "My recommendation is to get the bleeding hell outta dodge while we still can."

"Can't. Listen, Willow, Xander, go home and lock the doors," Dawn told her new friends who immediately looked confused, "Okay. Here's how it goes. Slayer," she pointed to herself, "Vampire," She pointed to Spike, who shifted into his demon visage.

"Dawn, we're not going anywhere," Xander stated, "We've know that something weird has been going on in this town and now that we know what it is. We're going to help you."

"You could get killed," Dawn protested.

"We could use the git as a decoy," Spike suggested, he was beginning to dislike this human more and more.

"Please let us help. We could be back up," Willow pled.

"Fine. We'll spend the night here, come up with a plan tomorrow," the slayer ordered.

"I'll do a round robin," Willow offered.

"I'll go look for snacks," Xander added as the two exited the room.

Later that night, Spike was laying on the Slayer's bed, sleeping, and she slept on the bed too. His subconscious registered the warm body next to his and he moved closer. She was so soft and warm.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Dawn asked sleepily.

"Wha? Sorry," he answered as he woke up, "I'll be on the floor." He got off the bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

TBC…..


End file.
